The return of the Kurosaki Clan
by crystalbeastmaster
Summary: As the winter war ended Isshin got a message the told him to bring his family home and that his father-in-law wanted to retire from the head-captain position
1. The Secret

The Return Of The Kurosaki Clan

Summary: Now that the winter war has ended Ichigo finds out his families secret.

Disclaimer:_ I don't own Bleach_

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

"_Kido/Zanpakuto release_"

"**Zanpakuto**"

Chapter 1: The Secret

It has been twenty hours since Aizen was killed by Ichigo and Isshin now thinks it is time to tell his family the truth about them. As the family gathers in the front room. Isshin "I now believe it is time you know you that we are not from this world we are from the soul society and I was the former Captain of the tenth division and your mother was Head-Captain Yamamoto only daughter and we had got married after I graduated from the Shinigami Academy now know as the Shino Academy, you all were born in there and we are also nobles our family is one of the four noble families. Are family was the first to come into power out of the others and I am the current head of the clan. Now with that out of the way Ichigo you are to be the next head of the can and you will be the twenty-eighth head of our great family and you have also been promised to be married to another noble of the Fon Clan her name was Shaolin Fon now she goes by Soifon."

Ichigo "Hold it dad I never ask for any of this and now I find out that I have a fiancé, I don't want any of this father."

"Ichigo calm down I already figured that much out and I was not done telling you that, you had your memories of the soul society sealed and so did Soifon, you and her both all ready loved each other before me your mother you, Karin, and Yuzu left at your grand fathers request to protect you Ichigo from the damage being done by some unknown force in the soul society. I have a item to give you and all that had there memories sealed away back. You are also the cousin of Byakuya Kuchiki my mother was the sister of Ginrei Kuchiki. I will now give Ichigo the item to give you back your memories." Isshin stated

Ichigo just sat there with his sisters as their father went into the fridge and brought back a strange vial of red liquid and then he opened it and tossed it on Ichigo and as it hit him was got pissed and then his head started to hurt a lot as he saw images he had forgotten about when he was a young boy he was in the academy top of his class and second was Byakuya they where a force to be reckoned with as both got high marks in zanjutsu, hakuda, hoho, and kido. As the was slowing down Ichigo saw him and Soifon sitting on a bench looking out over seireitei watching the sun set and as it was setting they kissed then the pain was gone. Ichigo looked at his dad in shock as both of his sister "Dad so how old are we all?" asked both of the Twins.

"You two are 110 years old Ichigo on the other hand is 126 years old." Isshin said with pride.

As the girls heard this they both fainted as their tossed a blue color liquid on all three of them at the same time now we need to get them out of those gigai when we get to Kisuke's place. Ichigo picked Yuzu and Karin and carried them to the car then he called his friends and asked them to meet him at Urahara's shop.

As the Kurosaki family arrive Kisuke was waiting get back the gigai they had.

"Ichigo your friends are in the underground training room right now with Yoruichi." Kisuke told him "Thanks Kisuke." Ichigo said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"You gave him back his memories didn't you Isshin?" Asked Kisuke. "Yes I did my old friend." Isshin said with pride.

As Ichigo told his Friends of where he really belonged and they all said the same thing at the same time "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR GOING BACK TO STAY FOR GOOD?" they all yelled at the same time.

Just then Yoruichi "So your father gave you back your memories and then you know how you came to this world of the living and why you have to go back?"

"To answer your question Yoruichi it is a yes?" Ichigo said with pride.

"Then don't make my little bee cry now that you got her back or I will gut you like a fish got it Ichigo" Yoruichi threatened.

Ichigo just started to laugh so hard that he begun to cry. "Ichigo what does Yoruichi mean by you have her back?" asked Orihime

"Well you see Orihime I have been promised to marry Captain Soifon when I was just five years old and me and her are in love she had her memories sealed just like I did." Ichigo stated.

That left the whole group with their mouths wide open just then Kisuke came down the later with Ichigo's family in toe and had a strange device in his hand.

"This is a device to make all that had their memories sealed away get them back it can cover the soul society in one go from the Kurosaki House." stated Kisuke

"Are you positive it will work Kisuke?" asked Ichigo

"Yes it will work Ichigo it is what mad them forget you and your family in the first place all but the head-captain for got you guys." Kisuke said with pride. As he gave the item to Isshin since he knew how to use it.

As the Kurosaki's entered the family senkaimon as they traveled down the path al family finally exited senkaimon into a beautiful garden and then Isshin activated the little device and a powerful sound wave left Kurosaki clan house and hit everyone in the soul society at once. As the device used it last once of power it then turned into reishi and was gone right after that. As the wave made its way across the seireitei everyone from one thought thirteen squads went to their knees as a pain from the memories where coming back all but the new members to squads that never meet the Kurosaki clan was not affected.

Just then the head-captain walked in to the house and welcome the his family home. As Ichigo flashed step up to him and gave him a hug and both Yuzu, Karin run up and hugged him as well. The Yamamoto " I glade we are back together and now Ichigo can take his place as the head of the Kurosaki Clan and I will help him get ready to take over as the head-captain as well."

As Isshin looked at his father-in-law," Ichigo come here please." As Ichigo walked up a young lady walked in and then said "please give me your zanpakuto Ichigo." as Ichigo hand her Zangetsu he saw she hand on a pair of gloves. "The head of Kurosaki clan has their zanpakuto hidden as a cane as this was the twenty-sevenths law that was put in affect when he became the head of the clan." as the glove light up Ichigo saw his now sealed Zangetsu get covered in a silver and black cane. As the young lady handed it back to Ichigo he put a little spiritual pressure into the cane and it was removed.

Then Ichigo stepped out of the house and 'Zangetsu why cant hear his hichigo any more.'

"**Ichigo he was the part of the your memory that was sealed so you could not get to it.**"answered Zangetsu.

'then he is back as apart of me good I don't have to put up with his attitude anymore.' Ichigo thought

"**Now Ichigo I will tell you the release command to get me into shikai it is **_**Pierce the sky**_**.**" Zangetsu told Ichigo

Ichigo then "_Pierce the sky Zangetsu_" and it went from seal katana to the full body shikai.


	2. The Truth is now out

The Return Of The Kurosaki Clan

Summary: Now that they have returned Ichigo has taken his place as the head of the family and soon will be the head of the soul reapers as well.

Disclaimer:_ I don't own Bleach_

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

"_Kido/Zanpakuto release_"

"**Zanpakuto**"

Chapter: 2 The Truth is now out

Just after Ichigo released his zanpakuto there was a sudden spiritual pressure that it was Byakuya he had been the first to get his memory back and flashed stepped over as soon as he felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure.

Byakuya" It has been a long time cousin and I am sorry about what I did when I came to get Rukia if I would have known that it was you I would have not done that to you I am really sorry can we still be best of friends my favorite combat buddy." Ichigo just smiled and said " Yes we can Byakuya we are a force to be reckoned with."

"Isshin looks like they are making amends." Yamamoto said with a smile that was long over due.

Just then both Ichigo and Byakuya both started to spar and they were have fun doing it both had smiles on there faces. As the rest of the soul society had their memories back Soifon told her lazy lieutenant to watch the squad while she went to check something out.

As Soifon got closer to the Kurosaki house she was a bright blue flash and knew it was kido. As she was about to open the door it opened and there he stood in all his glory her one and only true love Ichigo Kurosaki. As they hugged and kissed Byakuya just laugh at how much they loved each other.

As the day went on there was a captains and lieutenants were also called to the meeting called as the captain and lieutenant all filed in and took there places the head-captain and his lieutenant walked in with a hooded figure he hind them as he passed Unohana, Kyoraku, and Ukitake all recognized the symbol on the back of the cloak it was the Kurosaki clan symbol. As the meeting got under way.

"I have called this meeting to let you all know that at the end of today I will be stepping down form the head-captain position and I am going to leave it in the hands of a very capable individual you all know him." as Yamamoto said that Ichigo took off his hood all but Soifon, Unohana, Kuchiki, Kyoraku, and Ukitake gasped at the person in front of them. Just then "What makes you certain that Ichigo Kurosaki can handle the job head-captain?" asked all the lieutenants just then the room was silenced by none other then Captain Kuchiki.

"Ichigo is more then capable he has been taught how to fill out paperwork long before any of you where even soul reapers he is 126 years and is my cousin and the head-captain grandson he had is memories sealed and soul put into a gigai that looked like a five year old child. He is also the current head of the Kurosaki clan the first of the four great noble clans and is also engaged to Soifon and to boot his father is Isshin Kurosaki the captain that killed a 1000 hollows with one swing of his zanpakuto and as for his hollow it was his sealed memories." Captain Kuchiki said in a mellow tone.

As that was said everyone that did not know had their mouth open like gaping fish "I will not put the noble act right now except for you Lieutenant Marechiyo Omaeda if I ever hear of you going after my Soifon again I will strip your family of the nobility and their wealth do you get my point." Ichigo said in a very threatening tone "YES SIR I GET YOUR POINT I WILL NEVER ASK CAPTAIN SOIFON OUT ON A DATE AGAIN" yelled the now frighten Omaeda.

As the meeting was let out Ichigo walked up to Rukia and Renji and told them he was sorry and he had to get going he had a wedding to plan out and that they would talk after that.

As the day went on Ichigo and Soifon planed out their wedding in the quiet kurosaki house Ichigo's father was being respectful and left the two alone and that Ichigo pulled the head of house old and ordered him to leave them alone.

As they ironed out the last details they both got up to get something to eat when the Yamamoto came in and asked if he could talk to Ichigo alone Soifon left to get something to eat.

"Ichigo I think it is time that the empty captain spots where filled don't you?" asked Yamamoto

"yes I do grandfather but why are you asking me?" asked Ichigo

"You have got a lot of supporters here in the Seireitei Ichigo and I think when you become the head captain a lot will want to be under as captains." said his wise grandfather.

"**He is right Ichigo you have Renji, ****Ikkaku, Shuhei**** are all behind you and they all have bankai. We have seen Renji's and Ikkaku's. I could tell something was different with him I think he has a bankai now**." Zangetsu told Ichigo

'Then when I become the head-captain we will fill those spots.' Ichigo told Zangetsu

"There is another reason you are here is to make me the head-captain grander father." Ichigo told him in a soothing voice

"Yes it is Ichigo here is your captain haori for the squad and I have talk to Captain Zaraki he has agreed to leave you alone for does not wish to died by my hand." said the calm Yamamoto to his grandson

"thank you grandfather" said Ichigo in a most pleased voice


	3. First Day

The Return Of The Kurosaki Clan

Summary: Ichigo is now the head-captain and Soifon and him are getting ready to be married

Disclaimer:_ I don't own Bleach_

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

"_Kido/Zanpakuto release_"

"**Zanpakuto**"

Chapter: 3 First Day

As the new day came Ichigo sent out letters to all captains asking for them to recommend people to fill the empty captain spots. As it so happened three letters came back one from Captain Kuchiki from his Renji for squad five, one from Captain Zaraki for Ikkaku for squad three and one from Captain Komamura for Shuhei for squad nine all where recommended for captain position. Ichigo was very pleased and sent out notice that all three would have their exams Ikkaku's was at 13:00 and Renji's was at 14:00 and Shuhei's was at 15:00 that day and sent the captains that sent in the recommendations.

As the letters arrived the first was Captain Kuchiki as Renji was leaving the office "Renji I have some good news for you I have just got back a letter that you will have your captains exam at 14:00 today." said Captain Kuchiki "thank Captain I will make squad six proud and I am honored that you think I am ready.." said Renji. The next arrived at Captain Komamura and as Shuhei was about to leave "Shuhei I have got news for you today 15:00 you will take the captain exam." said a proud Captain Komamura "I thank you every much sir and I welcome the challenge." said Shuhei the last one arrived at Captain Zaraki "Ikkaku you will take the captain exam at 13:00 and that is a order." said Captain Zaraki all Ikkaku could do is bow his and say "yes sir." in sad tone then Captain Zaraki "when you become a captain Ikkaku you can take Yumichika with you to be your Lieutenant of the squad you get." That was the thing that made Ikkaku's day he could not wait till 13:00 for the exam.

The day flew by like it was nothing and just when they the time came Ikkaku was there and as it on he passed his captain test. Then came Renji's turn he also passed. As the last one arrived Shuhei entered and took his test and passed. As all three walked in Head-Captain Ichigo Kurosaki gave Ikkaku the captain haori for squad three, Renji the captain haori for squad five, Shuhei the captain haori for squad nine. The same day he called a Captain and Lieutenant meeting.

As everyone filed in all but Renji, Shuhei it and Momo, Izuru, and Rukia worried. Then entered the head-captain Ichigo Kurosaki. He tapped his cane and "I sent request to all captain and got three back we tested these three and found them worthy of being captains and NOW YOU MY ENTER" clam/shouted. As the doors opened the three lieutenants almost passed out from the shock. Just then Captain Ikkaku Madarame asked if he could get a new lieutenant and Captain Shuhei Hisagi asked if he could get Izuru for his lieutenant. "I don't see why not who do you want as your lieutenant Captain Madarame?" asked Head-Captain Ichigo Kurosaki

"I want fifth seat Yumichika Ayasegawa of squad eleven Head-Captain Ichigo Kurosaki" said a very convent Captain Madarame " it is ok with me Head-Captain Ichigo Kurosaki as long as it is ok with Yumichika Ayasegawa" said Captain Zaraki.

Just then Yumichika came through the door and yelled "I WANT TO BE CAPTAIN MADARAME'S LIEUNTENAT!" Izuru then said "I want to be Captain Hisagi's lieutenant as well."

"Then is settled as of now Lieutenant Kira squad three is now in squad nine's lieutenant and fifth seat Yumichika Ayasegawa is now lieutenant of squad three" said a proud Head-Captain Ichigo Kurosaki.

As the day was winding down there was party for the newly appointed captains and lieutenants at squad elevens barracks. All but Ichigo and Soifon attended as they had stuff to go over to finalize the wedding. They both decide to have the wedding at the Kurosaki mansion because it could hold all the seireitei in one room. So they sent decide to hold it on the last day of next week and would send the invitations out by stealth force.

As they both said there good nights and where about to head to bed when out of no where came a load BANG.

"WHAT THE FLYING MOTHER FUCK WAS THAT" they both yell at the same time and they left to go see what it was.

As they arrived at the source of the noise they found Captain Zaraki had his zanpakuto out and was attacking a hollow as it had interrupted his drinking game with Captain Kuchiki. All everyone said is that hollow is toast as Captain Zaraki said "_now let all enemies know your power Draco_" and all the nicks in his blade where gone as he attack with full force the hollow was killed and then everyone went back to their party while Ichigo and Soifon where speak less. As they both walked away they " please don't Zaraki learn bankai we would lose have of our buildings if he did learn it" they both said together. Then kissed each other good night and headed off to their home for a good night rest and did they both need it.


	4. Second week

The Return Of The Kurosaki Clan

Summary: this is Ichigo's second week as the head-captain and he has found a need for guards at his house.

Disclaimer:_ I don't own Bleach_

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

"_Kido/Zanpakuto release_"

"**Zanpakuto**"

Chapter: 4 second week

As the next week came Ichigo was sitting at his desk doing his daily paper work when he had an idea to surprise Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihoin, Tessai Tsukabishi, and visoreds visit so he go give them a proposition. As Ichigo arrived at the Kurosaki house he ran into none other Soifon.

"Where are you going to my love and such a hurry that you left your lieutenant standing in a cloud of dust?" Soifon asked.

"Head-Captain Kurosaki my I have a word please?" asked Lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe

"Yes you may what is on your mind Chojiro?" asked Ichigo

"I want to retire my captain." said Lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe

"Very well when I get back from my little trip I will sign the paper work and you can come to the Kurosaki residents anytime you want to see my grandfather" Ichigo said with pride

"Now to your question my little hornet I am going to talk to some very important friends about some turn of events" Ichigo said with a bit of puzzling tone.

As Ichigo went through his personal senkaimon and as he came out he was at Kisuke's underground training room he quickly climbed the ladder and as he walked into the store he saw all three where eating and had not even felt his spiritual pressure and he knew why because he and suppress it.

"Hey you three what are you up too?" Ichigo asked

Just then all three had felt like they had been shot out of a cannon they all jumped so high that they hit their heads on the ceiling.

"ICHIGO DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOU COULD HAVE GIVE US A HEART ATTCK!" they all yelled at him

Yoruichi was the first to notice that Ichigo was smiling then sat down and all three saw what was on his back was the captain haori for squad one.

"I would like all three of you to came back and take over your squads you have before what Aizen did and it is not to be turned I am telling you as the head of the Kurosaki Family and begging as the new head-captain of the thirteen court guard squads" Ichigo said with his head nearly on the floor.

All three broke out laughing as they have never saw Ichigo be so humble and force at the same time.

"We be honored to come back to our squads and in the matter of the visoreds what about them Ichigo" the three said/asked

"I have all ready got a plan to deal with them I will be headed out now" as Ichigo he left he had a grin from ear to ear three looked at each other and surged. As Ichigo got closer to the hide out of the visoreds he could only hope for the best when we asked them to come back and be the personal hands to Kurosaki family. As he arrived Ichigo took one big sallow and entered the hideout.

"What can we do you for Ichigo?" asked Shinji with a grin on his face until he saw the haori

"I want you guy to come back to the soul society with me please." Ichigo said with a bit of fright in his voice

" Why in hell would we go back you know the Head-Captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto would have us killed as soon as we walked through the senkaimon Ichigo." Shinji ask /told Ichigo

"You have nothing to fear from my grandfather guys." Ichigo said

This made all of the visoreds fall over at the word grandfather as Ichigo called him.

"What in the do you mean dip shit and why would you call the Head-Captain grandfather Ichigo?" said/asked Hiyori

"To answer your question why I would call the Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto my grandfather his daughter was my mother and married my father the former captain to the tenth division, now to your other question why he cant do anything is because he has retired and I am now the new head-captain." Ichigo said with pride

As they all soaked in the information they looked at each other and then back at Ichigo.

"Do you still have your hollow Ichigo and what we be doing in the soul society?" asked Shinji

"No I don't have my hollow anymore guys I found out that it was all my memories of the soul society that had been locked away so I could not be found in the world of the living and you would be the personal hands of Kurosaki Family that would only answer to the head of the clan. As the Kurosaki Clan is the first of the four great nobles and I am the current head of the clan." Ichigo said with no waver in his voice

Just then all of them started to laugh and then something happed that shocked Ichigo all of them got on a knee and said "we know you where of the first clan of the nobles and we had made the deal along time a ago with your father to do be the personal hands of the head of the Kurosaki Clan we need to see if your memories had turned or you where trying to play us now we see that you do have your memories back and will go back to where we belong and protect the Kurosaki Clan from all invaders to them as it is our sworn duty to do so Ichigo-sama." they all said together

As they all returned to Urahara's shop and entered the training ground. Ichigo pulled Yoruichi aside and asked "if he could get Soifon from the stealth force to be his new lieutenant?" Yoruichi said "it would be he honor to hand her over to him."

As they entered the senkaimon and exit it in the Kurosaki Clans back yard they all spilt up and left to get stuff done. As Yoruichi arrived at her home she let the elders know of what was going on and then left. Soifon got a message from her clan elders telling her what was going to happen she could not be happier. As Ichigo though no time to delay he called a captain meeting right then and there.

As the captains all arrived the doors opened and in walked Ichigo he took is place at the head of them in his chair. Then he tapped the floor and the meeting started.

" Now the reason I called this meeting today is to put some stuff in to action first would Captain Soifon and Captain Kurotsuchi please step forward." Ichigo said with confident

As they both step forward "I here be strip both of your rank as captain please bring me our haori Soifon gave it to him with out a second thought and winked at Ichigo while Mayuri putted his zanpakuto and charged Ichigo but did not hear Soifon say "_Sting all enemies to death __Suzumebachi_" the she attacked and struck Mayuri twice before he knew what happed and everyone wonder why she would protect the man that just stripped of her rank then they heard her tell the dying Mayuri "you should have not tried to kill the head-captain that is where you went wrong." As that was Ichigo then said "before you get all bent out of shape I have a reason for what I just did" then he said "ENTER" as the doors opened everyone saw three people they knew very well it was Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihoin, and Tessai Tsukabishi. "Come here Yoruichi Shihoin" Ichigo said and as she walked up he handed her the squad two haori and then said "you are reinstated as the captain of squad two" then he said "come here Kisuke Urahara" Ichigo known that Mayuri would try to do what he did and brought a backup just in case he handed the haori to him and said " you are reinstated as the captain of squad twelve" then he said "come here Tessai Tsukabishi" as he walked up they heard "we still have no captain for the kido corps and you are here by reinstated as the captain of the kido corps" as they all took their places. "Head-Captain Ichigo Kurosaki my speak" asked Captain Yoruichi Shihoin.

"Yes you may what is on your mind" Ichigo said

"I do believe that you here with a lieutenant as I seen you told to have a good time before he handed you his badge today at your house before we came here?" asked Yoruichi

"You are right why do you ask?" Ichigo questioned

"I believe that Soifon would make a better lieutenant the going back to protecting me head-captain sir." Yoruichi Shihoin said with pride

"Well that is up to her if she wants to be my lieutenant." said Ichigo

Just then everyone heard Soifon say "it would be a great honor to be your lieutenant Head-Captain Kurosaki."

"Then as of today I here by promote you to Lieutenant Soifon of the first division." Ichigo said with a warm smile on his face. The he tapped his cane and said "dismissed all but Captain Urahara and Captain Shihoin I need to talk to them."

As everyone left just four of them remained. "I would like to put a computer system in the seireitei to get paper work done faster and add a spiritual monitors that cover the seireitei as well not a big one just a little ones so there are no blind spots in it I want this to be the fortress it is suppose to be what do you think?" Ichigo asked them both

Just then Yoruichi said " you want squad two monitor the signalers so the stealth force can get the invaders quickly and no more confusion I am right Head-Captain Kurosaki?"

"Yes you are Captain Shihoin." Ichigo said

"I see I will get to work on the computer systems and the sensor right away Head-Captain Kurosaki and I like the idea you just had it will work out great now I think we should take our leave." said a over anxious Captain Urahara he wanted to get to work on the items right away.

"Very well then you are dismissed." said Ichigo


	5. The Plans

The Return Of The Kurosaki Clan

Summary: As the week goes by the new system is being set up and it is going to be tested soon. Ichigo has a plan on how to get his friends to and from the soul society.

Disclaimer:_ I don't own Bleach_

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

"_Kido/Zanpakuto release_"

"**Zanpakuto**"

Chapter: 5 The Plans

As the day came Ichigo was getting ready to leave when there was a know at his bedroom door. Ichigo went to see who it was and found out it was a young woman whose name he had forgot.

"What is your name again please?" asked Ichigo.

"My name is Mary Ichigo-sama." Mary said with her head bowed.

"Thank you Mary-san. What is the message you have for me do the elders want to see me today?" Ichigo said/asked.

"Yes Ichigo-sama they do want to see you before you go to your squad today. They are in the assembly hall waiting for you Ichigo-sama." Mary said with a bow then she left to get her daily duties done.

As Ichigo got was ready he headed to the assembly hall, that was hidden deep in the house, when he arrived he entered and saw his grandfather next to the Kurosaki Clan elders, Aaron, Bel, Carroll, Terry two men and two women.

"Ichigo the Shino Academy school year starts tomorrow at nine and we would like you to go to see how the six years are doing that will graduate from there and the clan elders agree with me there will be some one to wake you at six so you will not be late." said Genryusai with a smile.

"Yes grandfather Yamamoto I will go to see how everything is going." Ichigo said with a bow.

"Ichigo you are now the overseer of the academy and you have the right to make decisions on what is allowed and what is not and you can hand out punishments as well to the behavior you find not acceptable." all four clan elders said at the same time.

"If there is nothing else I would like to get to my squad I have a long day and need to get stuff done and need to talk to Captain Urahara about some stuff I need him to make ." Ichigo said with a bow after words.

"There is nothing else you may go Ichigo." the clan elders said with a smile on there faces.

As Ichigo left the mansion he headed straight for the twelfth division and knocked on the gate and it was Nemu that got it. "Welcome to squad twelve Head-Captain Kurosaki what can I do for you?" Nemu asked.

"I would like to see your captain Lieutenant Kurotsuchi, I have business to discuss with him." Ichigo said with a big grin on his face. "Very well this away Head-Captain Kurosaki he is working on the new system you want for all the squads." Nemu said gesturing to the direction they where going to take.

As they arrived at the destination Nemu knocked on the door and "enter" said Kisuke. As Ichigo waked in Kisuke saw who it was and asked "what brings you here head-captain?"

"I need to know if you can make a gate like the one you had in your shop in a specific location and have it hidden from all that will not have not been to the soul society and could you come with me today I am going to see my friends and I will need the gate built before I get back to the world of the living with them." Ichigo said with a smile.

"That should be easy part building it the hard part would be how to start it up and how to make it know who to let in and not let in." Kisuke said while scratching his head.

"I have all ready thought of both of those it will be opened by a item that can gather reishi in the world of the living I believe that there is a item here that was made to active when hooked up to a gate to use reishi and for the how it knows I will get the exact spirit energy signatures and send it back to by using Captain Shihoin to bring them to you in a device that will be installed to the gate what do you think Captain Urahara?" Ichigo asked with a smile on his face.

Before Kisuke could answer Lieutenant Kurotsuchi came in with both devices and said "here they are Captain Urahara had all ready made both items but was not going to build the gate unless he got a order from you to do so Head-Captain Kurosaki."

"You are right on target Kisuke my friend now lets get going we need to find a place to put the gate at and I think I know the perfect place to put it." Ichigo said with smile.

"Very well Head-Captain Kurosaki I will have my men also built the other part of the gate I here in the soul society where do you want it at?" Kisuke asked

"That is easy I would like it on the kurosaki property I will have it them escorted by the kurosaki personal hands." Ichigo said with a smile as he snapped his fingers out of know where Shinji, Love, Mashiro, Kensei, Rojuro, Hiyori, Hachigen, Lisa appeared all of them said "what do you need Ichigo-sama."

"I would like to escort some people to my house to build a gate that will help my friends here so they can visit when they want. I will show you the spot before I leave to go get them so they can see what my life is like here now that I am the head-captain of the gotei thirteen." Ichigo said. "Yes we under stand Ichigo-sama we will guide them to the spot you pick out for the gate." they all said together.

As Ichigo flashed stepped to the Kurosaki mansion and had shown where he wanted the gate build and then he headed to his division to let Soifon know where he was going and what he wanted her to do.

"Lieutenant Soifon you in there?" Ichigo asked as he knock on her office door. "Yes I am captain you my enter." Soifon replied Ichigo walked in and then told what he was doing "do you got what I need you to do Lieutenant Soifon?" asked Ichigo. "Yes captain I do and when I feel your spiritual pressure I will meet you at the gate to help get the data to where it needs to go and I will go tell Captain Shihoin to also meet you at the gate with me captain." answered Soifon.

"then I will be off." Ichigo said as he flashed stepped away to the gate.

As Ichigo arrived he seen Kisuke with some techs ready to go and then the gate opened and Ichigo and party went through as they arrived in the world of the living. "Kisuke I want the gate to work like the ones we use so no janitor got it? Ichigo asked. " I have already through of a way to stop that Head-Captain Kurosaki." Kisuke countered. Then went to the spot Ichigo had in mind and found it was the visoreds hide out. " I found out that my dad bought this and put it in my name and I was glad now we can put it to uses." Ichigo said with a smile as he walked in there was a box on the floor and Ichigo knelt down and entered the password and the door to the secret training ground opened. "now I need Captain Urahara I need you and you to go to your old shop and get the gate ready for me and my friends ok?" asked/told Ichigo.

" We under stand Head-Captain Kurosaki." they both said. The Ichigo flashed stepped away like it was nothing for him to do in a gigai as Ichigo approached the school he stopped at the corner and ducked into alley and popped the Kon into his mouth and "Kon stay here I will be right back." Ichigo told him.

"Ok Ichigo I wont go any where I will wait for you to get back." Kon said with a smile. It was lunch time at the school and Ichigo jumped up onto the roof with ease and let out some spiritual pressure just enough to get his friends attention. Just then they all where on the roof looking for him. " What have you been up too while I now live in the soul society?" Ichigo asked with a smile as he just scared they as he was behind them. "How did you hide your spiritual pressure from us Ichigo?" they all asked. Then Uryu noticed the captains haori. "Ichigo so what squad did your grandfather get you to agree to take over?" asked Uryu. "I am the new head-captain of them all my friends and now can we get to Kisuke store please I have some stuff I would like to show you in the soul society and I am going to be your ticket there." Ichigo said with pride.

As they arrived at the shop they went down to the underground training ground and saw the gate was up and Kisuke had said " Head-Captain Kurosaki I have made sure that the janitor was not up for the trips to and from and the window of time is five hours but I still suggest running." "Very well Captain Urahara I will flash step them to the end two at a time." Ichigo said with pride.

As they all entered Ichigo first picked up Tatsuki, Orihime and flashed step to the end and asked them to wait while he got everyone else and then went back and got Uryu, Chad, flashed stepped back to where Orihime and Tatsuki at then disappeared again and was back with Mizuiro, Keigo.

As they all exited all but Ichigo where shocked to see where they where at.

Just then out of no where came Lieutenant Soifon and Captain Shihoin.

Soifon two devices in her hand and handed them both to Ichigo and Ichigo turned around the was a buzzing noise form the devices and then they quit.

"Captain Shihoin here take this one and go to Captain Urahara he will know what to do with it." Ichigo said as he handed it to her. "Yes Head-Captain Kurosaki I will now leave to get it done." Yoruichi said as she was gone in a flash. "Captain will you look at these real quick?" asked Soifon as Ichigo looked over the paper work he singed them and then told to file them and then tell the third seat he was in charge then come to the Kurosaki mansion." "Yes my captain." Soifon said and was then gone. As they all walked thought the seireitei Tatsuki, Mizuiro, and Keigo where shocked to see everyone move out of there path all because of Ichigo then out of know where five soul reapers just walk out in front of Ichigo and stopped. "Hey Head-Captain Kurosaki all three said came we join you please?" asked Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain Renji Abarai, Captain Shunsui Kyoraku, Captain Jushiro Ukitake, and Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki.

"Yes you may Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain Renji Abarai, Captain Shunsui Kyoraku, Captain Jushiro Ukitake, and Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki we are head to my house right now for some lunch if you want to join us." Ichigo said with a smile. As they all walked down the street till they got at a big set of doors and the opened to see Shinji standing there and Ichigo handed him the item he had carried and the he was gone as the got to the house Isshin and Genryusai came out and said "welcome to the Kurosaki house and Ichigo Soifon is the dinning room waiting for you and has a unhappy look on her face we will guide them to there you better find out what is the matter before we have a mad hornet in the house." As Ichigo heard that he was gone in a flash living all but the five soul reaper wondering what was wrong. "this is way I will never get married again." said Byakuya Kuchiki.

"I wonder what is wrong." asked Tatsuki, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Mizuiro, and Keigo. Just then there was a sudden burst of spiritual pressure everyone's eyes opened wide as it was Ichigo's as the walked in the person doing to cake was on the ground gasping for air as Ichigo let off Soifon has behind Ichigo. " Me and my future had asked for a cake that was not white but black and yellow and you bring a white cake to this house tell me why pay for something I did not order." Ichigo said with a scowl on his face.

Just as Byakuya Kuchiki heard that he was over there and now everyone but Tatsuki, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Mizuiro, and Keigo where out side until they got pulled out by Soifon and watch through the sliding glass door. "Why are we out side right now Rukia?" asked Tatsuki, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Mizuiro, and Keigo. "Well just put it short those two are not one to piss off as they have no equal in combat when they fight side by side and now that both are piss off about the cake I don't think he will make it out a live." said Soifon " just then Ichigo snapped his fingers and Lisa and Kensei where by Ichigo's side "please take this trash and his cake out of my house and back to his shop and because my cousin has just told me of a good place to put in the cake order." Ichigo said with a command in his voice.

As the guys was taken out of the house and back to his shop everyone came back in and said " we thought he was going to be a puddle of blood when Byakuya joined you Ichigo" " He would have been if I did not join him Ichigo was about to lose his temper and I knew what kido would have been used it would have been Kurohitsugi he can unleash its behold its full power not even sekkiseki can stand up against it we where practicing one day here on the kido ground and had just got back for a day at the academy and a low noble called Aunt Massaki a dirty whore and said that Ichigo's sister where not his dads because Ichigo could not be related to head captain Ichigo then did Kurohitsugi and the sekkiseki kido dummy was gone when the box disappeared.

As the lunch arrived Ichigo had looked at Soifon and she nodded and Ichigo handed out six wedding invitation to his friends all six of there jaws drop as they get them. Uryu then asked "how are we going to get here for the wedding Ichigo ?" Ichigo then replied " I'm all ready a head of you on that Uryu that device I was handed was a spiritual register for a gate I'm having build so you guys can visit any time you want it will be just for you guys to use and it is in a location so no one can find it or take it a away to study it." "Where might that be Ichigo?" asked Tatsuki. "It is in a old warehouse that is in my name and has a password lock that is only opened by the code and can not be hacked at all it was made by Kisuke when he was first inventing the locks and you cannot open it unless you are allowed in the warehouse and the title is never ending on the area the part of town it is in is abandoned and one ever goes there any more." Ichigo said

"Well it is time to go and I will show you the gate where it is at." Ichigo said as they walked out of the house with Soifon holding onto Ichigo's are as they rounded a corner on the property they saw a gate that was almost done and there is the exit for here and the way back to the world of the living once this side is done now lets get going back shall we." Ichigo said with a smile

As they left the Kurosaki house Byakuya said "he would put the order is for the cake for Ichigo and Soifon." then he was gone with a piece of paper that had a picture of the cake they wanted. As they arrived at the gate back even Soifon entered this time when they exited Orihime knew where they where at and said "this is where Ichigo master the part of him that was his sealed memories before they where returned to him. Just then Kisuke and Yoruichi walked up and said "it was done on both ends and it was set up like senkaimon the soul reapers use." just then Tatsuki, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Mizuiro, and Keigo walked up to it and it scanned them and then started up. Ichigo said "hey guys follow me." as they walked up some stairs everyone noticed that the floor went back down then they heard a locking sound. "The password is slayer and the one for the door is hollow." Ichigo said "We got it Ichigo." said his friends then they left and Ichigo, Soifon, Kisuke, and Yoruichi went back to the soul society and headed off go to bed.

"Soifon meet me at our squad before nine tomorrow we have to go to the academy to check on the six years progress and may be fine some new recruits for our squad." Ichigo said "Yes captain I will be ready and there in your office." Soifon said with a smile at her captain/ future husband.


	6. Academy Disaster

The Return Of The Kurosaki Clan

Disclaimer:_ I don't own Bleach_

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

"_Kido/Zanpakuto release_"

"**Zanpakuto**"

Chapter: 6 Academy Disaster

As the sun came up Ichigo woke to the sound of a knock at his door he opened it to find it was Mary. "Good morning Ichigo-sama I came to wake you so you can get ready to go to the academy today." Mary said with a bow.

"Thank you Mary-san could you have a fruit basket ready for me when I leave so I can eat?" ask/said Ichigo

"there all ready is one ready for you Ichigo-sama it is by the door for you." Mary told Ichigo. "Thank you Mary-san." Ichigo said as w=she walked away Ichigo took no time got ready then left so he could put a dent in his paper work. Mean while Soifon had just got out of the shower and was all ready getting ready she had just put lieutenant badge and was out the door as she arrived she got down to work with Ichigo on the paper work they had just finished with eight rolled around "would you can for a orange Soifon?" asked Ichigo. "No I would like that basket of strawberries captain." said Soifon Ichigo got the hint and handed her the basket and as the left him and her share the strawberries on there way to the academy.

As they both arrived all the students looked at him and said "I have never heard of a captain that had orange hair and don't you think that girl flat?" The one boy who said that his friends just shook their heads. As they both passed everyone said "can you feel that?" "feel what?" another answered "exactly they are completely suppressing spiritual power so not to affect us and he has the first division haori on." "but is not he head-captain a old man?" another asked " I heard from my cousin that there was a orange headed soul reaper that was the head-captains grandson and he had taken his place as the head-captain of the thirteen court guard squads." another answered.

Just then the head master came out and said "welcome Head-Captain Kurosaki and Lieutenant Soifon." "did you hear that he called him Head-Captain Kurosaki and her Lieutenant Soifon." "I though Soifon was the captain of squad two?" asked another.

As they entered in the auditorium Ichigo and Soifon where shown where to sit and the head master intruded the pair and asked Ichigo to say a few words.

"I know this school year is going to be hard and difficult but you can make it if you put your minds to it an never give up there will be some changes made after I go through here today but always do your best and you will make it." Ichigo said with pride.

As they left and went down the hall they stop at zanjutsu and watch the six years practice Ichigo saw that some left a spot open to attack and that the lieutenants would have fun training them ' I pity them when they get into squads they will walk away with burses.' Ichigo thought.

As they started to walk down the hall they heard a bell and a what sounded like a stamped coming up behind them as Ichigo looked back he then begun to dodge students and so did Soifon and the headmaster. As they arrived at the next class it was the hakuda as they saw a young girl with Golden hair taking on a boy twice her size and had 140 lbs on her she made him drop in a bout three hits and as the class ended Soifon walked up to her and begun to talk to her she asked some questions.

"Where did you learn to fight?" asked Soifon "I learned to fight when I was young because me and my brother would be made fun of because of our hair Lieutenant Soifon ." the girl answered That got Ichigo's attention what does your bother excel in hakuda to?" asked Ichigo "No he excels in kido and zanjustu head-captain." the girl answered "What is your and brothers names" asked Ichigo. "My name is Mandy and my brothers is Mac." answered Mandy "Every well how about when you graduated you join squad one what do you say to that?" asked Ichigo. "Mac and I have already picked the squad we want to join and it is your squad because we both wanted to be in the first to learn from the best there was." Mandy said just then Soifon begun to laugh and said "yes my captain is the best that is only expected because he is the grandson of the pervious Head-Captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto." just then the head master turned and his said yes now I remember who you are you and Byakuya Kuchiki where the top in your classes you graduated before him and was places into the squad one and now you are is captain amazing.

As they left that room and went on to hoho they saw students flash stepping around trying to avoid being captured. Ichigo leaned over to Soifon and said lets make this interesting and walked out on the field and all the students gathered around him and Ichigo said "Anyone that can catch me will get 10 thousand kan." The students eyes bulged at the thought the wealth.

"1,2,3...GO." said Ichigo just as the student jump he flashed step away and the pile was all legs and he laugh that went on for about six minutes before Ichigo felt a hand push him over. "Looks like I win captain." said Soifon "Yes you do Soifon." said Ichigo. As they headed to the last room it was kido and just as they walked in everyone at the line was trying to hit the target and was not doing a bad job but one stood out above them all it was a boy with green hair he hit the target right in the center.

Ichigo waked up and said " you must be Mac." "Yes sir I am how did you know we meet your sister Mandy in the hakuda and she told us that you where good in kido, and zanjutsu." said Ichigo "what is your highest kido you have learned?" Ichigo asked

"I have got up to Soren Sokatsui Head-Captain Kurosaki." answered Mac. "Will you please show me Mac I would like to see it?" asked Ichigo

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens hado seventy-three Soren Sokatsui," said Mac at the very last Mac lost control of the kido and it exploded as the dust cleared Ichigo had shielded the boy and all that was burned was is haori. Ichigo looked over the class and notice a boy at the back "you come here now." Ichigo said but before the boy could get away Soifon had him by the collar and took up to the front with Ichigo.

"Do you know what you did?" asked Ichigo. The boy just shook his he. "Let me tell you what you did you introduced your own spiritual power into the kido and that made it unstable now lets see you do the same kido as he just did." Ichigo told the boy.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood," just then kido zipped pass the kid and he stopped "keep going," said Ichigo "and flesh, all creation, flutter" another zipped passed "of wings, ye who bears the" then another kido the same as the last two, "name of Man!" then one hit at the kids feet and he hit the ground.

"Not as easy as it looks is it" Ichigo said then flashed stepped away.

Soifon walked up to Mac "don't let people get you down you have a good gift never forget that." Then she went to find Ichigo and found him talking to the head master and told that he would not be putting up with that kind of attitude while he was the overseer of the academy the head master said " I will go along with ever punishment you deem appropriate Head-Captain Kurosaki." Then as Ichigo turned around he saw Soifon walking up and asked "if she wanted to get some lunch." "Yes that would be nice captain." Soifon said

As they walked away they heard a loud scream and run to see what was the problem. As they arrived they seen Mary and Mac. Mac was on the ground rubbing his soar spot and Mary had got in front and adjuster her poster so she could see all three boys.

"You will pay for make me a fool in front of the class and so will the that ideated I'm going to tell my father and he will take it to central forty-six he has a lot of friends in there then he will get his punishment and you peasant brats should know your place." said the boy.

"Cant do your own fighting so got to go tell daddy and have him do it for you noble brat." Mary said

"Nobility lets take care of this Soifon." said Ichigo as he looked at her and she nodded.

Just then the three boys hit the ground from the spiritual pressure and then it was gone. Just then Ichigo and Soifon walked up. Ichigo just said "because you cant fight your own battles you a take it out on other that is sad you would never last a day in my squad or squad two would he Soifon." "Your right on that captain they would never last long." Said Soifon. "I'm also a noble you brat but you are not even one of the four great house so your nothing but shit in my view point and I could have your wealth, nobility, taken and give them to your servants and put you in the farthest part of the Rukongai but I wont because I think you should have a punishment what do you think Soifon squad two or a zanjutsu?" said/asked Ichigo "I think a sparing lesson with these so called peasants I say Capatin Abarai, Captain Madarame, and Lieutenant Yumichika Ayasegawa what do you think captain?" Soifon asked "I like your idea you will be there for the sparing lesson or you will be expelled from the academy do I make my self clear?" asked Ichigo. Just as that was said the head master walked up and said "I agree with you Head-Captain Kurosaki and I will back you on this they will be there or they are expelled and when is the data for this Head-Captain Kurosaki?" Ichigo said "it will be tomorrow morning." " very well now get out of here you three you have made enough trouble for the Head-Captain Kurosaki and this academy for one day." said the head master as they three boys ran off.

I have been looking for you Mary and Mac you have completed the six year course and if you want to graduate you can today if you want." said the head master.

Both looked at each other then at the head master and said " yes we would like that very much head master to graduate today." "Very well what squad do you want to be in?" asked the head master. Both answered "the first squad would be nice." they said together " the head master turned to Ichigo "well it is your call Head-Captain Kurosaki will you take both of them?"

Ichigo begun to laugh and then said " I would be a fool to pass up their talent would I not yes I will welcome them into our squad right Soifon?" "Yes captain we will." answer Soifon

"As the four walked off we where just about to go get some lunch care to join us?" asked Ichigo and Soifon.

"We would be honored." the pair said

As they finished lunch Ichigo sent two hell butterflies out one to Renji and the other Ikkaku and Yumichika telling them of the event they had tomorrow. As They arrived at squad one the new recruits got into uniform and fount out how to get there zanpakuto.

Ichigo and Soifon said good night to the squad and head off to their homes for the night.

As the next day came Ichigo found him self in front of the leaders and after the mess had been handle he felt. The three boys left the sparing match bruised and their egos crushed.

The day was not like any other Ichigo found two death reports and they were the third and fourth seat he had sent to check out a disturbance in the east Rukongai 80 it was a hollow and was killed by the new recruits that just joined and the fifth seat report said they both had just got their zanpakutos before they left with the team and during the fight they obtained shikai and killed the hollow by Mary attacking it while Mac snuck up behind a cut it clean in to he recommended them to fill the third and fourth seats out of respect for there mentors.

Ichigo then had Soifon go get Mary and Mac for him. As they both stood in front of Ichigo they heard something they thought was a trick but it was the truth the had been promoted for braver beyond the call of duty Mary was the third seat and Mac was the fourth seat.

As the day ended Ichigo left went to find a Shiba house and he found it and walked in to talk to Kukaku. As the talked he asked "if she could use flash step" and her answer was "yes she could she could also suppress my spiritual energy why do you ask." "I was wondering if you could stop by my office tomorrow?" "Yes I can Ichigo." answered Kukaku. Then Ichigo left and went to his home and then to bed for the night.


	7. Hide And Seek with Kukaku

The Return Of The Kurosaki Clan

Disclaimer:_ I don't own Bleach_

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

"_Kido/Zanpakuto release_"

"**Zanpakuto**"

Chapter: 7 Hide And Seek with Kukaku

As the morning begun Kisuke all ready had all the sensors in place and all the computers in place just for the test now. They could see Yoruichi in the right bottom corner and then Ichigo sent the paper work to her she opened on at random looked over it and put her digital signature to it sent it to Ichigo there was a soft pining and Ichigo looked it over before approving it and then filing it away. "That is the future of the future for us ladies and gentleman." Ichigo said with a smile. " why is your screen so much bigger then are ours Head-Captain Kurosaki?" asked Capatin Ukitake " Mine and squad twos perform another task as well." as Ichigo said that he brought up a bird's eye view of the seireitei and the with another command, the image filled with a multitude of dots, some moving, while others remained standing still.

"Our target will be arriving shortly" said Ichigo as he minimized the picture. Kukaku just arrived on the balcony and said "here now did you want Ichigo?" "I want to play a game of tag Kukaku you in?" asked/said Ichigo.

"Oh I am in Ichigo." Kukaku said with a evil smirk on her face. "Ok then I will give you a two minute head start after that you, will be tracked." Ichigo said

"Fine by me," just then Kukaku was gone as she left Ichigo brought the map and highlighted a dot everyone figured that was Kukaku dot. Ichigo looked at the screen "ok Yoruichi two minutes is up will you go after her please." As Yoruichi left she picked up a ear piece and Ichigo highlighted Yoruichi's dot.

Deep in the squad thirteen division Kukaku had her spiritual energy suppressed and was thinking Ichigo you must be cursing at your self right now.

"You look pretty comfy for someone being hunted Kukaku." said Yoruichi

"How did?" "when did?" Kukaku tried to speak but Yoruichi gave her no time to before she attack zanpakuto out crushing the box she was hiding on.

This went on for the better of two hours even when she lied a false traile she was till found. Ichigo then toss two ear buds one to Soifon and one to Byakuya and "told them to join in on the chase."

They joined it went on for about another six hours before Kukaku said she gave up and then Soifon put the ear piece to her ear and she heard "I win Kukaku everyone back to my office now," the line was cut off as they returned Ichigo told them "this will make the seireitei the impenetrable fortress it is supposed to be and this can be update with the battle as needed, you have the day off to get use to your systems and I have orders that squad twelve tech be made ready to help your if you need help, dismissed." said Ichigo.

"Kukaku how did you like being hide and seek?" asked Ichigo "it was fun I have to thank you for the exercise and I know that Ganju will like here in the thirteen count guard squads when he graduates from the academy well I have to be going Ichigo." Kukaku said as she waved good bye.

Ichigo sent out the rest of the paper work and sat in his office and took a nap after his work was done till he heard a knock on his door and said "enter" it was Soifon. "Now that we have some free time want to go get the stuff of the wedding is done?" asked Soifon and before she knew what happened they had seen everything and the wedding was coming up fast they also delivered the invitations to the captains and lieutenants. The wedding was this Saturday and Ichigo sent a message to his friends.

As Ichigo arrived back at is home for the night he seen his friend s where already sitting at the table he took his place at the head and then they eat supper and then they all went to bed because tomorrow was going to be a busy day for everyone. That night Ichigo woke up after a bad dream he went out to the release some energy and was meet by his grandfather who asked "if the dream that woke was one of him out living everyone?" Ichigo answered with a "yes" and this grandfather told him "ones with greater spiritual energy can live for a long time and that even Soifon has great spiritual energy even thought she don't show it." that put Ichigo's mind at rest and he went back to bed and so did his grandfather.


	8. The Big Day and Days After

The Return Of The Kurosaki Clan

Disclaimer:_ I don't own Bleach_

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

"_Kido/Zanpakuto release_"

"**Zanpakuto**"

Chapter: 8 The Big Day and Days After

As the morning came of the wedding Ichigo was getting ready when Renji wake in and told Ichigo the good news that Byakuya was going to let him data Rukia. Ichigo 'I hope you know what your in for if you make her cry you will have me and Byakuya and Soifon after you after today Renji if you hurt her.' Ichigo congregated him and then Kisuke came in with a worried look on his face and said "I'm in a pickle Ichigo the Shihoin found out about me and Yoruichi and if we don't get married we will have to break up and never can talk again of me be able to see my child she is pregnant with." "Then marry her you idiot is not that hard you have had a crush on her for as long as I have know and that is 126 years you idiot now man up and do the right thing lucky I saw this coming and so did Soifon." as that was said Soifon walked in with a Yoruichi and then Ichigo and Soifon say "thought this might happen so we asked the preacher if we could do a six marriages just in case," and he said "yes he could." As that was said Byakuya and Retsu, Toshiro and Momo, Shunsui and Rangiku, and Ikkaku and Isane all came out of hiding. Ichigo then said "did you think would not notice the sudden change in your patterns I am the head-captain I know every thing."

"Now all men stay here and women follow Soifon." Ichigo said.

Just then Shinji appeared with wedding attire for everyone and Ichigo told him to tell the preacher what was going on. On that note Shinji left and the preacher was in formed as the guys all walked in and took there spots everyone now knew why it was so big as the music started all the people rose to see Isane first, Rangiku second, Momo third, Retsu fourth, Yoruichi fifth, and the one that was last was Soifon in the most beautiful dress they had ever seen.

As the preacher started he said "this is going to be a multi wedding today because Ichigo and Soifon had the foresight to see these events unfold and paid for theirs as well it is there wedding gift to them. As the wedding got under way the preacher asked "do you guys take the women next to you to hold and protect and cherish so long you both shale live?" "Yes," was all their answers and " do ladies take the men next to you to hold and protect and cherish so long you both shale live?" "Yes," was all their answers and "now you are married you may kiss the bride," said the preacher.

As that was done the party begun the newly wed's took the floor in the great hall and begun to dance. As the day went on they had cake and a lot of games that night was the best night for the newly weds and but Kisuke and Yoruichi they had to talk to the Shihoin clan elders.

"We under stand that you went out and got married so you could stay together that is good but also we would to say that you were irresponsible for not letting us know earlier we could have gotten you just married and avoided this mess all together but what done is done nothing can change that we are happy for you two and glade that the current head of the kurosaki clan was smart to do what he did."

As the night ended the next day the new married couples slept it away from all the nightly activities they did as the day went by and new day came Ichigo woke up to see is wife asleep he just stroked her hair and then she woke up and he kissed her good morning then asked if "she wanted to take a shower with him."

Before he could reacted she was in the bathroom and had the shower water running as he entered it was warm they washed each others back and they got ready to leave and went and ate breakfast. As they arrive at the squad Ichigo sent out the daily work and it was done before noon Ichigo then sent a message for everyone too meet at the Kurosaki house as all the squads arrive Ichigo and Soifon lead them down a the hall way to a pair of double doors where Ichigo opened everyone was in shocked to see a giant screen and a projector hooked to where they had no clue it went. As everyone took the seats Ichigo walked down in front and said "very two weeks there would be a movie should here and it is mandatory that the day there was after paperwork and training was done everyone had the day off and could do what ever they wanted to and the movie would always be there on the day."

Everyone cheered and they Ichigo went a sat next to Soifon who had the remote and Ichigo clicked the play button and the movie Iron man and next was Iron man 2. As the movie started everyone was happy and after both where over everyone left to go do some other activates.

Ichigo and Soifon went to the Sokyoku Hill training to train as they arrive the begin to train and as the day goes by both are covered from head to toe in cuts and bruises Ichigo then picks up Soifon and flash steps to a hot springs and in a flash him and her have no cloths on and he jumps into the pool and their cuts and bruises go a away and they start the have a little fun while in there and as the day winds to a close Ichigo and Soifon are in there way home when Renji and Rukia wake out of a chappy store holding a bunch of chappy stuff. As they talk to them they end up at the Kuchiki manor and Byakuya invite them in for some tea and they see a bunch of other people there and then Ichigo works his way back to find the captains and lieutenants and seated officers have a part of the grounds to them elves as everyone talks Ukitake walks up to Kiyone and "tell hers how much he lovers her and asks if she would date him?" Kiyone answers with a "yes she would date him" then they kiss. Ichigo says "shit should have seen that coming from a mile away." Just then everyone turns to see Tatsuki, Orihime, Uryu, Chad. Ichigo walks up and asked "what are you guys doing here?" Just then Tatsuki answered " well we were in car wreck Mizuiro was driving and we got hit by two drunk drivers me, Chad, Uryu, and Orihime where in the back seats because Mizuiro, and Keigo had there girlfriends up with them we died on impacted the others got off with just a few scarps and bruise and it was not Mizuiro fault he was watch what he was doing the two drunks from we could hear from the officers said it they were racing down the highway. We already entered the academy and have gradated after two days we came here looking for you Head-Captain Kurosaki, Captain Unohana. I applied to your squad Head-Captain Kurosaki and so did Chad and Uryu while Orihime applied to Captain Unohana's squad we thought we could come by and see our captain and spend some time with them."

Ichigo was speak less till Soifon nudged him in the arm but before he could answer Byakuya said "You are all welcome to this party and in sure they will go over the rules in the morning with you guys."

As the night went on Uryu finally got the guts up and walked over to Nemu and asked her out on a date. Nemu smile and said "it would be a honor because she like him too." While Yumichika asked Orihime out and she said yes as well. Sentaro walked up to Tatsuki and asked her out she said I don't think my boyfriend would like that and it is Chad by the way.

As the night end and the next day started as soon as paper work was done everyone had other things to do Soifon was teach the new recruits and Ichigo was at squad four talking to his injured man and Orihime was learning the ropes from Lieutenant Isane Madarame. As Ichigo got back he waked into the training room for his squad to see Tatsuki, Uryu, and Chad all taking on Soifon he picked up a wooden training sword and joined Soifon. Just then everyone said now they will get school on team work. Tatsuki, Chad, and Uryu wonder why that until they saw who joined Soifon in teaching them how the use a zanpakuto. As the training ended Tatsuki, Chad, and Uryu had more bruise then they wanted as the turned a around they seen what two captain class soul reapers could do. As Ichigo and Soifon went at it just then there was three blurs and now there was five captain class in the room before they knew it Ichigo and Soifon had twelve captains against just the two of them. Ichigo saw this and said ok then lets move to a big area how about the squad one arena because I see this must be over the two of use kicking your butts last week. As the fight was moved to a knew location even the old head-captain came to see this fight and be the judge as it begun Tatsuki, Chad, and Uryu could not see how they would win just then Ichigo had his wooden training sword on Zaraki's shoulder from behind and he walk away and jumped out then they saw Soifon get Yoruichi, Kisuke at the same time, then Ichigo and Soifon where back to back and then out went Kuchiki, Unohana, then was Abarai, Madarame, then was Sajin, Shuhei, and last but not least they saw Toshiro, Jushiro, and Shunsui all get got at the same time. Just the winners and still champions of the face off of the captain class soul reapers is Head-Captain Kurosaki and Lieutenant Soifon. Tatsuki, Chad, and Uryu mouths dropped open and everyone said they are unbeatable even the duel wielding pair captains don't stand a chance. Just then the captain walk up to them the three you are right there the only reason we don't stand a chance is because they have trained like that when Ichigo was a boy they would go out to a secret place and train long and hard if Byakuya would join them it would be slaughter said the other captain noticing that he was not near them but over by Ichigo and Soifon.

"Head-Captain Kurosaki, Lieutenant Soifon on the next match next week I would like to join you please I miss the good old days." asked/ said Byakuya. "That is a idea Byakuya follow us and we will start training now." said Ichigo as the three left and arrived a under ground training spot under the Kurosaki home the three draw there zanpakutos and begun to train as the weeks went by the three got back into the old rhythm.

As the next fight came up the following week all captain class arrived at squad one's arena and then the other captain's notice the pairing was off "where is Byakuya" asked Renji. Just then he landed in the center next to Ichigo and Soifon the five older ones yelled "MOTHER FUCKER THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE FAIR AT ALL THE THREE MOST DEADLY TRO IS BACK THIS IS ALREADY OVER AND WE CAN KISS THIS ONE AND ALL THE REST FUTURE VICTORYS GOOD BYE!" Just then the Genryusai yelled "BEGIN!"

Before the squads knew what happened the order of who went down was Shihoin, Madarame, Unohana, Abarai, Komamura, Kyoraku, Hisagi, Hitsugaya, Zaraki, Urahara, Ukitake were all defeated with in twenty seconds after it begun.

The winners are Head-Captain Kurosaki, Lieutenant Soifon, Captain Kuchiki the trio that was the best back at 110 years ago and still are. Ichigo's friends walk up to the defeated captains' and asked "how did they do that?" "That is a technique that was passed down to Ichigo and is for three to ten people to use it is only able to be used if one person is of Kurosaki blood line and Ichigo is the move started when Byakuya jumped in and landed next to Ichigo and Soifon all of his momentum was give to Ichigo who channeled it in to his flash set and then into the others it is not as fast it was 110 years ago back then there time zero point one seconds no one could keep up with Ichigo the flash step title he holds id not for show it is Yoruichi?" said/asked Kisuke "no your right Kisuke his title the Grand God of Flash is not for show and now that he is back Soifon's is also up there the Grand Goddess of Flash. Just then Byakuya was next to them and did not know it till he spoke "hey guys what is up." Everyone jumped "looks like we the Grand Prince of Flash just now." said Yoruichi everyone just laugh because they it was true that is what he was now.


	9. One year later

The Return Of The Kurosaki Clan

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

"Kido/Zanpakuto release"

"Zanpakuto"

Chapter: 9 One year later

As the sun came up on it was bright through the Kurosaki house and Ichigo had just gotten ready for his year of being the head- captain and it was also the very same day as the day off fell on. Now that the Kiskue and Yoruichi had their first boy they named him Tessai he was a little demon it was hard to keep track of hum because he could hide so well and had a bird form. Then there was Uryu, Nemu, Yumichika, Orihime, Chad, and Tatsuki, Ukitake, Kiyone all got married.

Ichigo and the others that got married now were going to be parents, Kiskue and Yoruichi had their second. All the women had planned a trip to the Rukongai to eat and have fun on the other hand the hunbands had planned to go to the Kurosaki home and see what new stuff Ichigo had just put in.

After all the work was done Ichigo looked up and saw all the other husbands in his office. As they where getting to leave they felt a sudden flar of spiritual energy and it came from sqaud two all the husbands rushed over to find Lieutenant Marechiyo Omaeda on the ground all beat to hell and was need even breathing. Ichigo walked up he seen a squad member was trembling. "Come here and tell me what happend to Lieutenant Omaeda please," said Ichigo. As the squad member walked over and told them at he made a comment about all our wives putting on wieght and they killed him and now are looking for you to tell them that are not fat. At that everone of them went pale "what do we do now?" they all asked each other. "To my place and keep up!" yelled Ichigo. As they truned around they seen their wives standing behind them all of them just said " You are not fat and you still look dam right sexy to use sweet hearts."

Soifon grabbed Ichigo as the others grabbed thier husbands and draged them to differnat area to talk when it was all done Ichigo made his why back to the Kurosaki house to find out that he had to deal with some clan buisness and walked in to his study the elders where there and told ichigo he had to fine both Yuzu and Karin husbands by the end of next month. Just then they heard laughing coming from the libary and kitchen they all went to the libary first to find Karin and Kenpachi Zaraki reading a book and both just kissed with out knowing that Ichigo or the elders had seen on to the kitchen they went to find Yuzu and Shuhei Hisagi kissing and making luch for them selfs. The Ichigo And the elders went back to his study and Ichigo said I think the both Kenpachi Zaraki and Shuhei Hisagi would make them fine husbands dont you agree. As that was said Ichigo told a servent to get him Kenpachi Zaraki and Shuhei Hisagi right now. As the sevent got the two in question they found them self in front of the Ichigo and then what came next shocked them both. " You both love my sisters correct?" ask Ichigo. "Yes." they both answerd. "Ok then three weeks on a wensday you will marry them and as of then you two will be apart of this house hold do i make my self clear?" ask/told Ichigo. Just then both of his sister burst in to the study and said "You don't get to make the decision on who we marry Ichigo." Then came in Issain and said "Yes he does my girls as head of the clan it is right or the elders to make the decision on who you marry." Then ichigo said It is this or some noble that you don't love and both Kenpachi and Shuhei have came to me once before and asked for your hands in marrage and I told them no. Now I am telling them it is a yes but they will be given our last name and with no excptions and look at this way Kenpachi you can fight me any time here on the house in the traning ground." As that was said both men then said "It would be a honor to join your family and have your sisters as our wives."

As the week went by Karin and Yuzu had graudated the academy with in one week and Kairn got the postion of the squad two's lieutnant and Yuzu got placed in squad four. The wedding came and went at the end of the week all the husands where at Ichigo's with a note on the door saying DON'T ENTER AND IF YOU DO AT THE COST OF YOUR OWN LIFE. The room was empty Ichigo had Shinji get Kiskue to make him a extera room device and Ichigo put it in the spare room.

As the weeks went on it was quiet exept the days when someone would make fun of the wieght of Soifon and Yoruichi then all hell would break lose.


End file.
